Mary Alister
Mary Alister is the oldest vampire of the second generation vampires. She is one of the Remaining 3 and currently is the vampire queen of Las Vegas. Mary was turned by Claudia Kliar and was assigned to be the care taker of Claudia's newborn Henry Kliar. She is the adoptive mother of her progeny Sienna. Early History Mary Alister was born in a very poor family. She was sent to a catholic church due to her parents death in 1482. While being a Catholic nun at age 15 she was raped repeatedly by a priest which made her abandoned the catholic church. She was living on the streets and sold her body to feed herself. In 1488 she fell in love with a butcher named David Alister and the two got married. 1490 Maxamilian Kliar uplifted the no vampire law in 1490. He needed vampires to destory his most hated enemy Duke Winston. At the time Mary Alister was traveling where she met a pregnant Claudia Kliar. Claudia was attacked by a witch who was Duke's men. Mary grabbed her little knife that she craved from a cow's rib and slashed the man's throat. Claudia thankful for Mary's help she turned her into a vampire. When Claudia gave birth to Henry Mary was assigned to keep him safe until the vampire army destorys Duke's army. Malcom's assult In book 3 it was shown that Mary and Maxamilian's vampire gaurds were attacked by a mysterious witch in the royal palace. It was revealed that the witch was Duke's eldest son Malcom Winston. He slaughtered the royal vampire gaurd 6 and subdued Mary long enough to kidnap Henry. 1520 Maxamilian and Malcom fought on the battlefield after Malcom slaughtered the Vampire race towards extinction reduced it to 100,000 to 103. It was later revealed that malcom's coven bretayed him and created a sealing spell that required 100 dead souls. With the help of the last remaining Vampires the witch preformed the spell to inprisoned Malcom in purgatory forever. It was revealed Later in the book that Malcom's purgatory hell was under the Las Vegas strip. After the war Maxamilian Kliar named Mary Alister, Tarver Smith, and Richard Cortes the last vampires the remaining 3 the oldest vampires in the world. Spain 1544 Visiting Spain Mary Alister with a small army of vampires went to a church and killed the priests and nuns inside. During the killing Mary noticed a woman inside the church frightened and said i'd seen a beast like u before slaughtered my family. Mary explained being a vampire and suddenly was attacked by guards with guns and shot Mary but was killed by her. Mary sees one of the bullets hit the woman and turned the dying woman. The woman was revealed as Sophia Gutierrez. Mid 15 - 1700's Mary Alister have been in serect for nearly two centuries before she was discovered by Antonio Rossi in 1726 in England visiting Adnoria Klair. Las Vegas Vampire Kingdom In 1850 Mary Alister visited a small town know as Las Vegas. 300+ old vampire Mary stayed and build a community of vampires and eventually established a vampire kingdom in 1852. Las Vegas 1868 In chapter 3 Mary Alister was seen at a saloon drinking and playing poker with her men. Until she came across a group of dangerous bandits in the saloon robbing the place. She sees a dead mother killed by the bandits her child weeping for her dead mother. The bandits were irritated of her crying and tried killing her but Mary took a bullet for the girl. She wiped the tear from the girl's eye and calmed her down after killing the bandits. she asked the girl's name and asked about her background. The little girl Sienna said she and her mother were travelers that her town and her father was destroyed by outlaws. she was the only one left in her family which Mary adopted Sienna. 1888 25 year old human Sienna trained by Mary Alister became one of the wild wild west most notorious outlaw known as "Ice Queen". In 1888 wounded from a bar fight sienna was dying from a gunshot wound she was rushed to a hospital. Mary appeared then the two talked and Sienna was frightened by becoming a vampire Mary convinced Sienna to turn her and Sienna became Mary's bodyguard. Vampire Kindom summit 1912 Mary Alister traveled to Chicago alongside with Sienna to attend the vampire kindom summit. After the meeting Amira Kliar warned everyone of hunters invading her city and be on gaurd exiting her city. Mary left towards her hotel room alongside Sienna when they were stopped. Men with crossbows known later to be members of the hunter organization known as Ødelegger. Mary warned them she was the remaining 3 and threatened to kill them. The hunters fired their crossbows and was easily killed by her. Suddenly they heard more hunters come and they fled. Present Day Mary Alister first appeared in book 3 chapter 1 "''what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas". ''She was in her mansion throwing a masquerade party where she seen her old friend Henry Kliar. Mary Alister grabbed a glass of wine and proposed a toast on the success of her kingdom. Mary soon speaked to Henry and he was pleased see her after their century long reunion. Mary reintroduced Henry to her daughter Sienna which she was shown feeding on the live entertainment. After the party Henry hugged Mary and left. The end of the chapter it was shown that a mysterious coven of witches was plotting a ritual to ressurect a unknown foe. The Serpents Coven Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Queens and Kings